botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Muricia
Background Muricia was a young Spanish peasant girl, embraced by a Sabbat Gangrel for their war against the elders and the inquisition. She was among one of the first packs to travel to the new world. Her pack landed in Mexico, and traveled north, attempting to reach the United States. In the land that would become Louisiana, they met a group of Garou, and all but Muricia were slaughtered. Muricia almost certainly would have died, but she stumbled across a group of Qualmi Bastet. Muricia was not old enough to smell of the Wyrm, and the Qualmi had never met Kindred before. They took this strange creature in, for they hated the Garou more than anything else in those days. Muricia learned the ways of the Bastet, and eventually adopted their life-style. She lived alone, with a small tribe of indians as her "protectorate". The Qualmi had regular moots, and Muricia would often attend. At one of these moots that a strange Bastet arrived, one of the mysterious Bubasti. This egyptian Bastet knew Muricia for what she was, and spoke with her long into the night. It was then that Muricia first learned the Rite of the Third Birth, and began down her path of Spiritual awakening. The Bubasti disappeared, and Muricia became obsessed with studying her new found spiritual powers. There were many secrets still unknown to her, not the least of which was the origins of the Rite. She had some sense that it had been performed before, in ancient Egypt, as part of the war against Set. She had occasional visions of the Egyptian goddess Bastet, the queen of catkind. While Muricia was occupied, Kindred began to pour into Louisiana, both Sabbat and Camarilla. Eventually feeling forced to choose sides, and believing that the Camarilla were dupes of the Antediluvians, Muricia once again allied with her old Sect. Because of her knowledge of the wilderness, many fleeing Sabbat survived that would otherwise have died the final death. Because of her timely aid, she has much Status with the Sabbat of this region, even to this day. With Muricia's association with the Sabbat, she began to drift away from the Qualmi. Though she remained free of the taint of the Wyrm, most of companions were not. During this times, the native tribe began to be slaughtered, often at the instigation of Kindred. Though the tribes allied to the Garou were hardest hit, the Bastet had losses as well. The Bastet never became Muricia's enemies, but many felt she had betrayed them. For companionship, Muricia began putting other Gangrel through the Rite of the Third Birth. As time went on and the number of Ahrimanes grew, they to put others through the Rite as well. Some of them adopted the Bastet life-style, choosing a group of people to oversee, as their protectorate. Others joined traditional Sabbat packs. Muricia uses her considerable influence to protect the rights of all her children. Muricia began to pay more attention to the growing city of New Orleans, encountering Setites for the first time. From that day on, she made it her first priority to drive those foul creatures from her homeland. Though rarely in conflict with them herself, some of her children have always been involved with the fight against the Snakes, even if it meant allying secretly with the Camarilla. Today Muricia continues her life much as she always has. She has a town of Cajuns in the Bayou that she "protects" from her aging mansion home. She still has contact with the Qualmi, though they are no longer allies. She bickers with the Sabbat bishop about what the Sect should work towards. She fights ceaselessly against the Setites. Category:Sabbat Category:Ahrimanes Category:Harpies